Yamaha Academy
by LunaLapis
Summary: After Vocaloid 3 was launched everything went wrong. A virus appeared and ruined the vocaloid system. Everyone who owned any Vocaloid lost them. It was a disaster. They shut down vocaloid... A few years passed and they decided to revive Vocaloid. This time they will make Vocaloid more.. human. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0:

A woman in her early 20s stood by the window. She watched as the chosen students walked through the gates. The smiling hopeful faces, everyone was new. Though there seemed to be some familiar ones.

"Meiko-nee! " The woman named Meiko turned quickly to the voice. A girl with short blond hair and blue eyes smiled at her: Kagamine Rin. " I can't wait to be a teacher here! Len-kun and Miku-nee said that those are the new students" She pointed towards the window where Meiko had been looking through. The group she had been staring at was filled with teenagers. Some of them was Vocaloid 3 who doesn't remember their past. And the others were..

"Vocaloid 4." Rin said. She looked at them with a small smile. "To them this is a school where half robots teach them how to sing better ! " She laughed, though it was kind of strained.

Meiko nodded quietly "Though, it is not."

**An: I should probably finish my other stories, but I so want to do this! Well in this story you will send your oc's to me! But only through pm please!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Likes :

Dislikes:

History:

Voice:

Character items:

Favorite song:

Fave Vocaloid!:

Love interest: (May be another oc or a vocaloid)

Other:

**One oc per person! I'll accept around 15! :D:D Good luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Introductions

**AN: WOW I GOT A LOT OF ENTERIES! I thought I would get 3 to 4 at the first chapter, but there were many… well I accepted most of them! And I will announce who I have accepted:**

**Han Feng Zou (****Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW**** )**

**Takao Okita ( Archsage12 )**

**Chiisanna Lynne Akemi ( IllusionistDream )**

**Otoku Ayane ( Shojo-chan cat )**

**Yami Kouki ( Milespowers )**

**Kira Sakurai ( Voca'Neko ) **

**Renee Rose Thompson ( PinkRosestories )**

**Daisy Hugga ( Phokka-Chan )**

**Avalyn nightingale ( DarkBeca )**

**8 great oc's! Well I'm still accepting 7 more so it's still open! Now enjoy the new chapter !**

A young girl with long dark brown hair sat comfortably in the train. Her eyes were light gray, many people could have easily mistaken it for white. She seemed to have an average length. Maybe 5 feet tall?

The young girl didn't seem to notice the observer at first. She was too focused at the changing scenery outside the window. She seemed almost sad. Though she did not turn.

The observer grew tired of waiting for the girl to notice her, so instead she stood up from her seat, and moved to the seat opposite of the young girl.

The young girl finally turned to the observer, and looked at the observer with curiosity.

The observer grinned at her. She knew that the young girl couldn't see her face clearly. She has covered her face with giant sun glasses and the rest of the face with her scarf. This was kind of risky, considering the fact that she was going to make the young girl trust her, not to make her suspicious…

It was quiet for a while, none of them made a move. Now that she was close to the young girl she could see that she had hot pink highlights, she hadn't seen that before.

"Excuse me… " The Observer quickly snapped out of her thoughts, she looked into the girls grey eyes which was filled with suspicion.

Great. Just great.

The young girl thought for a moment. It was as if she felt insecure, and struggled for the right words. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she finally asked the right question. "Who are you?"

Yes…This was a question she had practiced for. The one she had made an excellent fake name for. "My name is… uh… Yuu!" When she said that aloud she felt that her voice was strained and shaky. This was not going well.

"Nice to meet you Yuu, but I think I need to go now," The young girl stood up quickly, and was about to leave. That is…..

Until Yuu jumped on her.

A girl with green hair walked through her the gates of her new school. Her hair was short, but it still had two long pieces of hair strands at the front. She was wearing a blue knee long skirt that went straight down. Her t-shirt was white with a red short tie that had been properly fixed. She was wearing a blue jacket with the Yamaha Academy logo printed on. It was one thing that stood out. And that was her signature goggles.

Megpoid Gumi stood in front of her new school.

Usually the Vocaloid 2 wasn't supposed to forget their memories. They and Vocaloid 1 was the least damaged software, and it was easy to transmit memories of songs and feelings.

Too bad Gumi wasn't that anymore. The year the Virus had attacked, she had already upgraded to Vocaloid 3.

She felt so cold… so jealous of Vocaloid 2. They remembered their fans, the feelings the song writer had when they made them sing.

Gumi, however, couldn't remember a thing. All she could remember was a lot red light. And that isn't much is it?

She felt a dark feeling in her chest. At first it may have been seen as sadness. But now she knew better. She had heard it from Gakupo.

"_It's called jealousy."_

Jealousy? Of all the "Special" feelings to be unlocked Jealousy HAD to be the first one! She wished she could feel more positive feelings then negatives. And up to now, the wish didn't work.

She sighed as she pushed the gates open. To her surprise there were already a couple of… others there. Her heart started to beat quickly. Was that… Miku..?

No she was not in LOVE with Miku, though from the information her company gave her before sending her off to this school; she and Miku's fans usually would compare them. Gumi didn't mind this so much. But meeting her in person would be kind of awkward, wouldn't it?

No matter what she was not facing Miku now. Maybe she could avoid her in the most of the classes. Yes…. Hopefully she wouldn't end up in her class as well.

She turned her heel and was about to walk the other way. Well, she was until she noticed she was about to head out of the school.

"Please don't tell me I have to go past Miku…." She could have gone the way on the side of the school. She was about to as well until Miku noticed her. Maybe if she hadn't been so focused on finding a way around Miku she could have remembered to stay unnoticed.

Miku looked at her for a moment. Her hair looked almost natural like a human, but, hey. Gumi looked like a human as well.

"GUMI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE SO SOON!" She hugged Gumi in a very "Tight" way. Usually this is where Gumi is supposed to say she can't breathe, but she already lost her ability to speak.

_Is this how my "Life" is supposed to end? Good bye fans…. I Will always love you guys…._

"MIKU SHE CAN'T BREATH!" She felt Miku's grip loosened. Someone had saved her from this doom! "I'm sorry Gumi… I got excited…" Gumi fell slowly to the ground to catch her breath. Thank god it's only Miku who hug her like that!

"If you think Miku's hug is bad, you should see all the other Vocaloid 2 hugs! " laughed the savior. He had a deep voice. Not like a deep man's voice, but more like a boyish voice, just a little deep. There was some hint of foreign accent there.

Gumi turned to look at him. To her surprise it took a while to check if he was a Vocaloid or not. Not because of his appearance. But because of his history. He was around five feet tall, maybe taller. His skin looked a bit tanned and he was quite normal in the way his body was built. He had black hair which wasn't too long and was tied into a pony tail. His eyes were dark blue though it seemed black. Gumi noticed he was wearing a Chinese- like clothing and she knew only of one male in Vocaloid 3 that had that.

"Han Feng Zou, the Vocaloid who was never released…" Gumi covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed say that aloud! To her surprise, Han only frowned for a moment, then he started laughing.

"Yeah! Though you guys met the same fate as me!" Gumi understood at once that it was a joke, so she started to laugh frantically. Miku stood there confused.

"But we all were released…." Han quickly patted Miku's back. " But both of you guys English voice banks wasn't released " Finally Miku understood she blushed for a moment "I- I guess so! " She didn't find it so funny, and Gumi didn't know why she did. She just felt happy.

And she realized that this is one of her first positive feelings of many.

"What the-" Yuu didn't let her finish. She DID just jump on her. "Please I can explain!" She tried to ignore the pain this girl was causing her by Continuing to kicking her. This girl was stubborn! " PLEASE I'M FROM YAMAHA!" She had already started to get tears in her eyes. Why does everything she tries to do, end up in a failure?

Finally the girl stopped kicking. She stared up at Yuu with curious eyes. "what?" So that had caught her attention!

Yuu quickly got off her. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "Yes… I'm sorry if I scared you…" The girl nodded quietly and sat back at her seat. Sighing quietly, Yuu sat beside her.

"I was sent here from my.. home.. They told me not to reveal myself. That's why I'm wearing this cloak and glasses.. " She smiled at her warmly. "What's your name?" Though she already knew her name she just wanted her to say it. "My name is Renee Rose Thompson" She looked more calm now. And the best thing is that she smiled at her and added "What's yours?" Now it's the time to show who she really was.

She removed her cloak to reveal her Yamaha school uniform and long bushy blond hair. She quickly put on her tiger ears as she smiled. "My name is SeeU!"

**An: I am sorry for the super duper late update! And I'm sure this chapter fails… I was on a cruise the most of the time… well I think it was okay then! OH and all the oc's WILL Appear next chapter! It's a promise :3 **

**REVIEW!**

**STILL ACCEPTING OC'S**

**I WANT MORE MALES THOUGH.**

**Oh and in history it would be great if people make their oc's humans! I need more humans! A lot of oc's are previous vocaloids now.. But they're cool though XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: ** ADDED AN EXTRA! And fixed some minor errors. Also put up when a scene changes~**

AN**: Thank you all for the reviews! It makes me want to write the story even more! Well here is the oc's I have accepted up to now:**

**Han Feng Zou (****Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW **** )**

**Takao Okita ( Archsage12 )**

**Chiisanna Lynne Akemi ( IllusionistDream )**

**Otoku Ayane ( Shojo-chan cat )**

**Haemon Mayonaka( Milespowers )**

**Kira Sakurai ( Voca'Neko ) **

**Renee Rose Thompson ( PinkRosestories )**

**Daisy Hugga ( Phokka-Chan )**

**Avalyn nightingale ( DarkBeca )**

**SeoHyun ( KawaiiKURLY )**

**Rascal ( leapinleameer)**

**Fuyuki Aoyama (Iceheart2180)**

**Kaylie ( Kaylie98 )**

**Kinoshita Mashiro ( Mugi- pyon ) **

**Kailani Mahoe ( Mihang)**

**Rascal (Leapingleameer ) **

**Sven Vincent Kells (Castle Darkmoon )**

**Suki Shinomiya (Twisted Paradox )**

**Dan (Dan-the-man )**

**Luna ( Electro moon)**

**Satsuki Ichiruki (Catatonic inspiration)**

**Yoru Hara ( Ch3rry18 )**

**23 ocs I have to close now considering it went over the limit….**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone XD well anyway, I promised ALL the o c's would appear in this chapter and they will! … This means this will be a long chapter….. Well enjoy the story and please do ask if there is some questions! And tell me your opinion on this story. I would love that… :D ON WITH THE STORY NOW ^^ Don't let my talking stop you!**

**Oh oh! And I can only accept 1 oc per person, I have my own reason for that… but I accepted some minors characters I didn't add them in the list of oc's unfortunately, they have a bit smaller role than the main oc's.**

**Oh and I hate my pc's auto corrector.. it tried turning Kaito to Katipo I mean SERIOUSLY… Katipo…. XD**

**Oh and last thing! 5****th**** November it's my birthday! ( JUST LIKE MEIKO! :D ) HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEI!KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Train from: ?, To: Yamaha academy. The hallway**

This wasn't exactly what Renee was expecting. Even SeeU noticed that. When SeeU had put her ears on and said her name; Renee had gasped and clutched her heart.

"You can't be! You are a human!" SeeU winced. Not because she was hurt by what Renee said. It was because her tiger ears was sensitive to loud sounds. "Careful Renee! Don't scream!" She removed her ears as she wore an irritated expression on her face. Renee noticed this, and quickly calmed down.

"Sorry, it's just…. When the Yamaha school said that they were going to make Vocaloids teach us how to sing… I seriously thought those who voiced them, or even a advanced kind of technology or something. " SeeU quietly sighed. She thought Renee wouldn't ask one single question for this. And she had read all the letters they sent to their new students. Surely she would have read that part as well? "So.. are you by any chance a cosplayer?"

"…"

"…"

"Yuu..?"

SeeU face palmed.

**Yamaha Academy**

"Hey Miku-san?" Miku turned to Gumi with a smile on her face. Why shouldn't she be smiling? She remembered Gumi very well. Not from the "competition" there was between them, but the happy memories. The great duets. Just like her with Kaito , Meiko, Rin , Luka, Miki and…

"Miku? " Miku felt Han shake her slightly. Oh yeah! Gumi called! "Yeah Gumi?" Han shook his head "… It's Han…" Han gave a small laugh. While Gumi gave a small smile. Miku pouted as she stared at her friends. " You do know I am higher rank then you right? The principal."

Han and Gumi stopped laughing, they looked at Miku with surprised and confused expressions. Why did they do that? Surely the thought of Miku being principal wasn't that hard to imagine, was it? "Yeah I'm your principal, the one and only Hatsune Miku! I came here to greet the new students. You two are actually the first one to arrive! The rest will be arriving by a special train to this city!" Gumi quickly forgot about Miku being principal, and focused on the fact that new students are coming. That would be the V3 wouldn't it?

"So I can finally get to know the rest of V3." Up to know she had only met Miku and Han. And also her Sempai Gakupo. Though their meeting wasn't as warm as this one..

_Gumi sat in a green colored room. All of the furniture was orange. Seeing that her official outfit colors was green and orange it was kind of cliché wasn't it? She sighed as she pushed away the large strands in front of her face. People all around the world know her more than she does! SHE didn't know that her "Favorite" colors was Green and orange. Neither did she know that she was the third most popular Vocaloid in Japan. She didn't know that she was called "The most realistic Vocaloid 2 ever". She didn't know that she already had a live concert. And she couldn't remember any of the songs she had ever sung. More importantly. She didn't know WHY she was made. _

_Why indeed…. _

_She had already heard the story her….. company told her over and over again. "You were a great Vocaloid loved by the voice! Unfortunately you were attacked by a virus deleting you. All the people who voice acted you refused to voice act again. So we had to shut down Vocaloid. But…" But a miracle happened. They "revived" our voice, and also was able to create a body for her. Half human and half robot. Though she couldn't remember anything she still wondered WHY the voice actors didn't want to voice act them… or how they managed to make her human…. How did they-_

_Just as she was wondering about these matters, the door to her room creaked open. In the entrance was a handsome young man with long purple hair. His clothes was without a thought samurai based. She didn't think twice before saying who it was._

"_**Kamui Gakupo…"**__ her voice was still realistic as ever, but lacked the enthusiasm people had when they met their so called "friends". She stared at Gakupo with no sign of affection, Gakupo however, stared at her with as much affection a brother would have. "Gumi.." Unlike her voice he had a soft yet matured voice. Like a Vocaloid with memories…_

_This made Gumi suspicious. How did Gakupo obtain feelings faster than her? He supposed to be made of mechanical devices that took A LOT of time to gain feelings. It could be that he was made long before her, but why didn't they make her earlier then? _

_She had to check if he was a human or not. To see if the suspicion was right or wrong. Quickly she grabbed the scissors on the table and aimed for Gakupo's chest._

_Gakupo's eyes widened in shock "What the- " he quickly protected himself with his arm as Gumi's scissors made a little scratch. _

_For a second Gumi thought her suspicion was wrong. Gakupo didn't aim to go with the human instinct to kill her or anything.._

"_Gumi! Why did you do that?! " he was screaming. His voice bearing a lot of pain. As if this was all surprising. _

"_Calm down, it was a hypothesis-" Now it was Gumi's turn to make her eyes widen in shock._

_As Gakupo clutched his "injured" arm, there was liquid dripping off it._

"_B-Blood..?" _

_He wasn't supposed to.. only humans.._

_Her indifferent face changed quickly to a face filled with confusion. "Why are you…? " He understood her question quite quickly. What surprised Gumi was that he suddenly got a different emotion. Being a robot she quickly understood what he just expressed. _

_Fear._

_The next thing she remember was pain. She felt it so clearly…. Why did she feel this? Why was she suddenly in pain_

_Surprisingly she felt a feeling stabbing her chest. Why wasn't she like Gakupo? So human like…_

_She sank to her knees. Her system was shutting of the surroundings. She could only her an echo of Gakupo's voice in her head as he stood beside her._

_Suddenly she felt a new presence beside her._

"_Gumi…" A voice darker then hers could be heard. She didn't dare to open her eyes.. The pain was too much. It was as if she was remembering something. Was this when the virus crashed? She tried open her eyes. But all that she could see was red light blinking. _

"_Shut her down! Quickly" As soon as that was said she felt herself drifting to sleep._

_When she woke up a girl with short blue hair held her hand. She had dark blue eyes. And a giant jewel like stone on her head. She had a warm smile plastered on her face. And her outfit was just… plain weird. Who goes around with fairy outfits now days anyway? Gumi waited for the girl to speak, but the more she stared at the girl. The more her "brain" started to presses some information. _

"_**Vocaloid 3 : Aoki Lapis " **__She couldn't control her information yet. Every time she saw a Vocaloid 3, she would say it out aloud with a more computerized voice. The way it sounded like when people tried making Vocaloids talk instead of singing._

_Aoki nodded. "Yes Gumi. I am Aoki Lapis. I was Adopted by the Yamaha company," She took a little break before opening her mouth. "You could say we are sisters now…" She smiled warmly. Gumi just realized that Aoki has as many feelings as Gakupo. "Why Aoki?"_

"_Well It thought that since we both were adopted by Yamaha.."_

"_No, You're like a human as well." Aoki's bottom lip trembled a bit. "It's not supposed to be that way…"_

That's when Gumi got to know about the difference about Vocaloid 2 and 3. Vocaloid 2 was easier to "resurrect" while it was harder for Vocaloid 3 to gain feelings. Aoki who was created long before her. Thus having time to get feelings. But Gumi felt as if there was even more to her story. Though she hoped it was only a feeling.

How Aoki managed to get more feelings was easy to understand. But making Vocaloid human..?

Wait does that mean Miku..?

"Now it's Gumi's turn to space out~" Miku sang as she poked the side of Gumi's head. "Yeah, but you'll meet the NEW students as well ."

Gumi still had an indifferent expression on her face. Though she tilted her head to the side to show her confusion. "New students?"

**Train from: ?. To: Yamaha Academy. Compartment 5.**

As the train kept on going to its destination. There were a few passengers on the train. Maybe around thirty.

All the Vocaloid 3 and the "Vocaloid 4" Was in this train. Some was as SeeU was: Disguised, maybe just for fun , or because they simply. don't want to attract attention. Either way there was some Vocaloids that was not in disguise at all.

Suki Shionmiya started walking through the train. She wanted to see the others Vocaloid so badly! And the train just announced that they would be reaching their destination in 30 minutes. Which is too long for her!

"What should I do..?" She was curious about this academy. How was everyone like? What will she learn?

She whipped her head to a door to the next room. Her blue hair slightly hitting her face. Her blue green eyes widening in excitement as she heard the voices of the people talking. If she listened closer she could hear more than 10 people talking.(1)

She quickly opened the door (Forgetting to knock) as she quickly went inside there was a lot of people there. Some was people she recognized. Aoki Lapis was there looking with a gentle smile, but a hint of surprise as she walked in. Mew was there as well. Looking calm and talking some other people which was Cul , Galaco , and Avanna. Suzune Ring was talking with Lui Hibiki and Luo Tiyan Yi .

There was a girl she didn't know. But she could safely say that only two pair of people attracted her attention.

Vocaloid 3 Mayu was there as he long blond her was perfectly over her shoulders. Of course Suki knew her! But she had no idea who the girl she was clinging to was.

"You're here!" Aoki lapis quickly stood up and bowed. "My name is Aoki Lapis from Vocaloid 3. I have been expecting you!" She smiled quickly and bowed again. Wow this girl was more formal than she thought!

"My name Is Suki! I was adopted by Yamaha, and I'm now enrolling to the new school!" She grinned as she looked at the familiar faces. "I know all the Vocaloids here.. Cul, Ring, Mew , Lui, Luo , Avanna , Mayu and Galaco! " As she said their names they started to nod. "That was all the girls, oh and Lui." She knew Lui was a boy, but she just wanted to annoy him a bit. It took a while for him to let it sink in.

"What?! I'm a boy! I'm wearing a boy's uniform, my hair is short, and it's not my fault that ALL the Vocaloid 3 are girls except for me an Oliver who are referred as a boy mistaken for a girl and a Shota! Even though Bruno is there they just have to bug us! I bet many people don't even know what a Shota is! Well it- OW!" He stopped as Suki hit him on the head.

"Why did you do that?!"

" I like hitting people!"

Suki ignored as Lui started to complain about how that should be illegal, and turned her attention to Mayu and the new girl.

The new girl looked a bit uncomfortable since Mayu was hugging her, and holding her arm as if she was glued on to her. Though she didn't say a word. Instead she was nodding and smiling back to Mayu ignoring the fact that she was very attached to her. "Hi! I'm Suki! What's your name?" she tried he best to be calm so she wouldn't scare the girl. Fortunately she seemed to be very calm. "I-I'm Daisy…" She stammered. She tried standing up, and of course, Mayu stood up with her.

"I'm Mayu. This is my best friend Daisy! She is a human!" Mayu finally let go of Daisy, but glared at Suki as she added " _**My **_Best friend…__" Suki was about to answer before Ring grabbed her arm. She shook her head, as if she was saying it wasn't worth it.

"Mayu… may seem very obsessive when it comes to protecting her friends, but make sure you're not her "enemy" okay? " Ring looked worried about Suki getting in trouble. And she was sure that Aoki and the other was as well. Considering the fact everyone stopped talking.

Suki started to think. She had to be careful with this. There's no way she is backing down!

" Well of course she is your best friend Mayu, but I wanted to be _Friends _with Daisy…" She could feel the daggers from Mayu's eyes. She ignored that as she continued " …And more importantly. You're friend too!" She grinned as she became energetic again.

Mayu blinked a couple of times before smiling "Okay!" She went back to talking to Daisy as if nothing important happened.

Suddenly, Suki remembered something she was going to ask.

"Why is there a human here?

**Train from: ?. To : Yamaha. Compartment 2**

In yet another compartment. A girl with purple hair and sunglasses leaned back on the couch. The compartment was quite big. Enough for at least 15 people. She tried to scratch her nose, but that meant she had to stop stroking the little girls hair.

Who exactly?

She stared down on her lap as she studied the girls features. She was wearing a hoodie, (Like herself) but you could still see her chocolate brown hair. She wasn't sure how old she was. But her height was around 4'10" so with her awesome Vocaloid interrogation she had placed her age around 11!

She just hoped she wasn't wrong. And she hoped the girl wouldn't freak out when she woke up to see her. They're meeting was quite unexpected.

A boy named Rei had carried her on the back. He claimed that they had found her unconscious in the corridor. Beside Rei was another worried looking girl.

"What? Really?" The purple haired was very worried. What if she was dead? Then she may be a suspect!

"uh… yeah… we j-just found her with a bump on her he- " The boy named Rei put a hand over the girls mouth "We're just gonna get someone."

He seemed calm, though that was only on the surface.

Before he could drag her away she bowed.

"I-I'm Chiisana Lynne Akemi. This is Rei we-" She was cut off when he dragged her off.

Well that wasn't awkward at all!

She had waited for the two of them to come back, but they never did. But what's really weird is that none of them was a Vocaloid….Not even the girl in front of her…Wait.. what if they were spies? And they were going to take her….? To experiment on her…No.. that means the girl on her lap..

She quickly threw the girl out of her lap. She landed on the floor with her face colliding on the ground. No sound had come from her. For a second she thought the girl had died of the hard compact to the ground.

But the girl started to move slowly up from the ground. Yuzuki winced. Maybe… Just Maybe … it was an Exorcist!:

The girl looked around confused with her surroundings. " Huh?! " the girl looked at her with big cute brown eyes.

"I remember that I was going to open a door…" She scratched her head. It seems her hoodie had fell off. She had brown curly hair that almost reached her waist. " But there was a boy who opened the door on full force! I must have blacked out! HAHAHAHAH! " wait a boy? Could it be that the boy Rei had…

Now she got why he wanted to get out…

Now that she could see the girls face better, she had a more of a mature face than a 11 year old…

"I-I'm Kailani! " Kailani smiled a bit confused though, who wouldn't be? She remember blacking out and then waking up to ANOTHER pain. " What's your name..?"

It wouldn't hurt telling her! "My name is Yuzuki Yukari." Yukari smiled a warm smile at the girl. The girl stiffened.

"You're one of the Vocaloids !" She said very excited. She sat down beside Yukari as she looked at her warmly " Is there someone named Yuma here? Or Gumi? Or maybe Rin? A-ah sorry! I must have talked to fast! I'm such a dork!"

"Actually I have question for you Kailini, if you don't mind answering." Kailini nodded with curious eyes staring into yukari's purple one

"Are you…"

"Are you..?

"Are you 11 years old?"

Kailani seemed to be shocked " no.."

**Train from: ? To : Yamaha Academy. Compartment 1**

"Uh… is this compartment taken? The others are full."

A girl with blond looked at the person the corner of her eyes. "Yeah sure."

The person who had asked, sat on the sofa in front of the other girl. It was in fact a Vocaloid.

Or to be more precise it was the English Vocaloid Oliver.

And the Vocaloid sitting in front of him was Lily.

"Hey YOU'RE Vocaloid Lily!" He had for some reason more pressure on the British accent than usual. "I'm V3 Oliver!"

"Are you trying to make a scene of Harry Potter or something?" Oliver laughed at Lily's suggestion. "Well yeah kind of!" Though this was the first time they met . They were already acting like they had known each other for a long time. _Well, after seeing so many Vocaloid videos, it's like we all are related.._

"You know, for a "12" year old boy, you know too much!" lily ruffled his hair, then something hit her. "Where's your hat?"

Instead of the sadness she was accepting, she was met with a over happy face. "I lost it!" He grinned leaving lily to try to understand WHY he was happy.

"ehhh… why is that great?" Oliver was about to speak. Until a group of people knocked.

"who is it?"

" ehh is this compartment taken? Everywhere else is full…" A boy with a slender and thin body appeared on the door. He had dyed burgundy hair tha reached to the tips of his ears. He had bright green hopeful eyes.

Lily sighed, She KNEW she couldn't say no to him. He looked as innocent as Oliver! "Yeah… just come and sit down Harry potter…" Seriously.. Harry potter ended years ago.

The boy winced as she called him Harry potter, but looked quite happy that he was allowed to come in. "Great! Uhm.. c-can my friends come in as well?" Lily couldn't blame him for stuttering. A lot of people told her that her "aura" gave of a dominant vibe. Not that she liked it…

"Sure.."

"Who's your friends? " Why was Oliver so excited?

"why are you so excited ? " Oliver grinned even more.

"I met this nice girl named Luna! She was playing this violin and I forgot my hat there! I left it on purpose so she would HAVE to find me!" He smiled innocently. No matter how cute he was it didn't stop Lily from teasing him.

"So now you're Cinderella?" Oliver gasped. "I'm.. a failure for mankind…"

Vince scratched the back of his head " uh well anyway… this is my friends!"

"Well this is Avalyn. I met her on the train." Avalyn was a girl with dark brown long hair. She had turquoise blue eyes. And I she seemed to be normal at height. "Nice to meet you. My name is Avalyn Nightingale.. " she seemed like a shy person. Maybe Lily could make her open up a bit more?

"Nice," Lily tried to give her a comforting smile. Oliver snickered, "You look like a cat.." That earned him a kick on the leg.

The next one was a boy looking as old as the girl before him. He was tall and looked kind of muscular. He had brown eyes which was actually a quite comfortable and warm look. Short dark brown hair which was a bit messy, but on him it actually looked pretty good. No, Lily was not checking him out, she was just trying to describe him!

"My name is Rascal," he grinned in a mischievous was as he looked at Lily. " And who is this pretty girl over here?" Lily blushed, what? She was easily flattered. She regained her calm composure " My name is Lily.." She said quietly. Rascal nodded quietly.

"What a fitting name for a cute girl." Oliver didn't seemed to be affected by this too much but his coughed to get his attention anyway.

"My name is Oliver by the way. It is my pleasure to meet you!" They all exchanged greeting as they sat down. Avalyn seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Uhm.. Lily… Oliver… are you by any chance Vocaloids..?" She asked. Rascal and Vince seemed surprised at her question.

"Of course not Avalyn their normal peo-"

"Yeah, we're Vocaloids." Lily answered simply. " What's the matter?" She asked to Vince and Rascal as they looked at her as if she was a ghost.

"Hello? Sir Vince?" Oliver asked as he playfully punched Vince shoulder. Vince snapped out of the trance he was in as he rubbed his shoulder "uhm… are you guys joking..?" He laughed nervously as if he was afraid for hearing the answer.

Oliver grinned "Yeah, didn't you read the schools website? You ARE attending Yamaha Academy right?" Avalyn; who had recovered from her shock faster than the other. Quickly butted in " It's just that.. that… real Vocaloids? How do they exist?"

Lily took a deep breath before talking. " 5 years ago Vocaloid was attacked by a virus that made the Vocaloid system crash. This made the customers angry as they found out it couldn't be repaired. Yamaha ha to owe a lot of money to the other companies, considering that it was the SYSTEM that crashed.. not the Vocaloids" She added since the three seemed to be confused.

" It was a huge loss for Yamaha, they ended up in many debts, and even if they tried to fix it. There were glitches on anyone who tried to download it. They shut down Vocaloid as they continued with other products such as instruments and technology." She took a break to see that Oliver had closed his one eye. Listening to her carefully. The others wouldn't take their eyes of her. Rascal looked thoughtfully up at her.

"Surely they could have made a new system! Then they wouldn't need to keep reviving the old ones. " Lily bit her lip. She doesn't know this either. Well.. at least she wasn't supposed to know.

"The reason…. Is something I cannot tell." Oliver opened his eyes. Lily had told him before what happened. Why didn't' she tell them now? Vince and Rascal seemed a bit suspicious, but it seems they let the topic be.

"Anyway. Years later. They revived Vocaloids as more "Human" I am sure they are telling the world about this right this minute. I'm not sure how they did this. Maybe they did make a new system? But I heard that our voice providers voiced for us now." Lily wouldn't admit it, but her voice provider felt like … like a family. Her name was Yuri. And for Lily she was like a long lost mother or something… She wanted to meet her one day.

"Lily… are you listening?" Oliver shook her gently. She yawned as she put he head on his lap. "Time to sleep!"

"… but I'm the younger one… Lily~ You weigh to much~ ! " Oliver was met with a slap on the face.

**Train from : ? To : Yama Academy. Compartment 2**

In the last compartment was another big group. They were all surrounding one person.

Tone Rion.

"Y-Yeah I'm a Vocaloid. " She said nervously as she scratched the back of her head. She didn't know there was humans here! If she did know she wouldn't go in her signature outfit, singing as much as her heart could.

The humans wasn't like fans she had seen on videos. They were calm, but very curious.

"How does a Vocaloid become human..?" asked a girl. Rion knew her names. She had heard it when she introduced herself. "I'm not sure Kaylie…" Kaylie had shoulder length red hair and bright blue eyes. Rion couldn't help staring into her eyes every time they talked. For her it was un normal to see a girl with blue eyes.

But she was sure it was un normal to see a girl with some "Hearts" In their eyes (2)

"But you should know that…" A boy with a indifferent look stood beside her. He had messy black hair and red eyes. If she didn't know better she might have thought him as a vampire. I guess his name was Mayonaka?

"Look, not everyone.." She was interrupted by another girl pulling the end of her skirt. A little girl with a sweet smile on her face with black hair and dark brown eyes stared at Rion. "Are you a… are you working with Sailor moon? "

"Ah no… I-" She stopped as the little girl hugged her.

"You must be a super hero!" Rion wanted to pout, but the girl was only.. what? 8? "Ahh.. no I'm… uhm" She sighed in defeat " I am a super hero.."

The girl smiled as she tried to climb on Rion. " My name is Kinoshita Mashiro," She introduced herself politely, Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Fuyuki Aoyama," A girl said as she bowed down in respect " It's very nice to meet you "Super Hero!" " She giggled a bit as the next person came.

Another person came, she looked like a girl. She seemed very quiet. Must have taken a lot of will power to come here. "My name is Satsuki…. Nice to meet you." She reached out her hand. Rion happily grabbed it and shook it, while holding Mashiro with the other arm. "Tone Rion! It very nice to meet you too."

The girl had black hair which was tied in a ponytail. And she was surprisingly… flat.. the girl turned away a bit. Maybe Rion had made her feel uncomfortable?

Next one was a boy. He had black hair that barley reached his shoulder. He looks slightly pale, he was giving out a "calm " vibe, which made her actually a bit comfortable around her.

"My name is Takao Okita, you're Vocaloid Tone Rion, right? " Rion smiled. "yup." It was quiet before a while before Aoyama asked again.

" So… how did you become a Vocaloid?"

If this was a manga, steam would be coming out of Rions ears. "I don't know! " Mashiro quickly jumped of her arms and hid behind Aoyama.

"Well, if I am SUPPOSED to know how I was "born" then why don't you guys tell ME how humans are born? Huh? Tell me! …." There was an awkward silence as they didn't answer.

"Well tell me! How are you guys made?!" Again there was another silence. This time Rion saw that all the humans were all blushing. Except for Kinoshita. " I want to know too!" Kinoshita said excitedly.

Takao patted both of their head. "You don't need to know.." (3)

**Train from: ? To: Yamaha Academy. ?**

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" a girl similar to SeeU said . She had the same blue eyes. And almost the same uniform. She had long platinum gold hair. Her bangs was orange and tied into a bow.

The girl sank to the floor. They had tried to find another compartment before someone locked them in a closet? Room? Who knows? In her mind they were going to DIE anyway…

"Don't worry Seohyun! We'll get out of her alive! " A Lolita style girl patted the young girls back. "Plus. We can't die, we're Vocaloids."

SeoHyun broke into a grin and laughed "OH! I FORGOT!" she hugged the other girl. "Thankies!"

The other girl had her hair tied into a messy bund. Her hair was blond. And her eyes was to different colors. One was pink. The other was sea green colored. She awkwardly patted the other girls back. "yeah yeah… whatever.." SeoHyun stared confused "huh? Sakurai-Unni isn't happy?"

Sakurai put a cute smile on her face " What makes you think that? " SeoHyun quickly let the topic be.

Another girl laughed as she tried to find her way out. "Don't worry! We'll go out soon" SeoHyun's eyes brightened at this. "But of course~ maybe they don't care about Vocaloids like us… we might die by the hands of each other. " She cackled. " We all may slip into insanity…" of course she was only joking, but SeoHyun really thought that. She started to hit the door.

"PLEASE LET US OUT!" She cried hitting the door harder

"Look what you did now Ayane" Sakurai scolded the pink haired girl.

"Maybe someone does come….."

**?**

At the same time, a man with short blue hair and a white long coat. He had a blue scarf and a dark deep manly voice. He spoke to the microphone.

"We are soon arriving to our destination."

**Extra: (This was Supposed to be in the story but I forgot to save that version…) **

As Oliver had just entered the train, He could safely say he was lost. No one of his "Family" was there to help him. They were all Vocaloid 2! While he was Vocaloid 3! He was all alone!

Oliver sighed as he fixed his hat. He felt very lonely. Why? Because his _Dear family_. Had taken James from. Which was quite… what was the word for it? EVIL.

He had no other word to describe it, than evil. It fit so well! Without James, he had no one to talk to. And to say the truth. He wasn't quite sure if the other Vocaloid 3 would like him.

Another sigh was about to escape his lips before he noticed something. There was someone struggling to hold their bags!

He quickly leapt forward to help. He didn't even care if that person didn't want help. As he came closer to that person he saw that it was a girl. A girl with blond hair and open curls. She had mysterious green eyes and perfectly shape brown… no dark blonde eyebrows! She had pale lips and a surprised and scared expression.

Wait why was she scared? He had only grabbed her bags!

Oh.. she might think he was going to take them…

"Let me help you with these bags miss!" he said as he started to lift them up. To his surprise the girl quickly shook her head. "N-no I can do it myself.." She took her bags gently from his hands. She bowed and mumbled a thank you as she hurried away.

He wondered if she hated her or if she was just shy…

But he wouldn't give up that easily! He quietly followed the girl with small steps. Luckily she didn't notice him as she paused in the hallway. She sat on the comfortable sofa and sighed. She started to mumble something as she pulled out a box from her bag.

A violin case!

She opened it revealing a violin (Obviously) She quietly started to play. Oliver couldn't help but to stand there. He wished he could befriend the girl. But maybe she didn't want to befriend him…

Suddenly the calming melody stopped. Oliver opened his eyes to find the girl looking straight at him some meters away.

"Uh…. I'M GOING TO TAKE MY LEAVE! " He screamed. Afraid the girl would think of him as a creep.

As he ran . He knew she wouldn't talk to him later. So being as smart as he was. He left the hat behind.

"Now you HAVE to talk to me later!" He remember seeing a name tag on one of the bags he was holding. Maybe it was her name?

"Luna…"

**There! Sorry Electromoon! Heres the part I forgot to put :3**

**AN: I FINISHED IT FINALLY! Sorry for the late chapter guys! As I said ALL the oc's appeared in the chapter SOOOOOOO I expect a lot of reviews ~ XD **

**It's my birthday today! And Meiko! **

**Meiko: I will enjoy my birthday and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Alright here some explanation**

**At this point I actually wanted to end the chapter BUT I wanted to give you more! So yeah**

**I don't know if this right. But DOES Tone Rion have heart in her eyes?**

**3 That's what I told my little cousin… XD**

**Oh just in case Phooka chans oc and Mayu is not a pairing I just wanted Mayu to show her clingy side. **

**REVIEW**

**I'LL GIVE YOU A LAMA! :D**

**Oh and last note~ I made a poll for this! VOTE !**


End file.
